


Monster

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has managed to find out about his ancestry through Shota. Knowing of the darkness lurking inside him, he's come to question himself, and his spirit. Can the good in him save him from bloodlust? Or will he lose himself to the evil, and endanger the one closest to his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Monster._

The voice rang out, eerily inaudible yet clear as day.

 _Monster._

It tormented him. Burdened his thoughts with images of memories from months prior.

 _Monster._

He could see himself slaughtering those soldiers. Could see himself turning against his friends, and most importantly, he saw himself raise his sword to her. The mere thought of hurting his beloved sent cold shivers down his spine. It burned him to know that he had almost struck her.

 _As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper is doomed to fail._

The prophecy. It swarmed through his head like a chant, as if proclaiming its true meaning. Each word was laced with a warning directed at no one person, but him. Almost as if the prophecy had changed as a direct result of his quest. Richard could not deny the certainty behind his actions. In a way, he was serving the Keeper by killing. Feeding the enemies army, and each time he sent another to the Underworld, the Keeper added one more solider to fight in this war.

Before, it hadn't been so bad. Of course, the thought stayed on his mind. Despite the constant reassurance from his comrades, his friends, Richard often dwelled upon the mark he bared.

As if that hadn't been enough to chew, now Kahlan was the target.

 _'Monster.'_

 _He was running, no- his horse was barreling down a forestry path. Its hooves were like hail upon hard rock, beating into the ground like a warriors drum. Everywhere around him, D'Haran's attacked. They ran at him, jumped at him, flew at him, and chased him. Having no choice, Richard drew the Sword of Truth, "Blade; Be true to this day" The words left his lips in a low cry, his voice tearing from his throat as he found a rhythm in slashing. Up, down, switch sides; up, down._

 _'Monster.'_

 _No matter how many he killed, they just kept coming. The horses hide was now stained crimson, his clothing and blade in no better shape. His reflection flickered off the clean end of the blade, forcing Richard to pull back on the reigns, and suddenly, there was no ambush of quads. There were no stampeding horses, no more angry or fearful soldier's running at him. Only bodies, death loitering the ground. The sword of truth hung in his clenched fist, his hair a matted mess against his face, sweat mixed with blood soaking his clothes and skin._

 _Gazing at the sickening sight all around him, Richard hardly believed he had managed to do all of this… alone. The sheer thought of it was appalling. The world around him shimmered, wavering slightly as his vision blurred, and the sound of running water forced him to tear his eyes off the vanishing landscape, and towards the bright blue ocean now before him. Bewildered, Richard took a step, and then, he saw her._

 _'You're a danger to her, you always were.'_

 _Her form seemed so angelic, standing atop the rippling water, her white Confessor dress caught in the wind, yet it blew slowly, almost as if time had slowed itself to a near halt. She was Heaven's perfect vista. Richard felt himself smiling despite the blood on his hands, her blue eyes gazing right at him, her lips turned up into that special smile reserved only for him. He spoke her name, but no voice came with it. Swallowing, he tried again, but found he could muster no sound._

 _A wet drop splashed off his nose, causing him to blink. His attention only pulled from his Confessor for a moment. Reaching up to wipe the liquid from his nose, he was surprised to see red. Pulling his hand away from his view quickly, the smile on his face completely disappeared. The once blue, clear water was now a deep red. A hand touched his shoulder, and without thinking, Richard turned, thrusting his sword directly into the one who'd been so foolish as to sneak up on him. He was fixed with a look of mixed pain. The woman gaped at him, in sheer shock and disbelief, her blue eyes twisted in agony, and her once pure dress now stained with her own blood._

 _His eyes widened. "K-Kahlan?"_

 _  
**MONSTER.**   
_

Bolting upright, Richard heaved greedy amounts of air. His skin was soaked with sweat, heart pounding wildly under his ribs as he quickly tore his eyes around the camp site. Kahlan was sleeping peacefully beside him, blissfully unaware of the nightmare that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

Swallowing hard, he through the blankets off of him, running his hand up over his face, and through his hair.

From the lighting of the sky, he could tell that day-break was fast approaching. Spiting his still exhausted state, Richard couldn't fathom falling back asleep. What point served meeting such delusions? His mind hardly ever entertained riddles, but his current reason for lacking sleep had him questioning his own heritage. He knew his blood possessed powerful magic. Knew that the Rahl in him was no better than his forefathers. What he didn't understand was this dream.

Was it an epiphany? Some sort of premonition of what was to come? The meaning behind it was quite obvious, blatantly so.

Sighing in frustration, Richard cast a glance back at his Confessor. Her beautiful face was illuminated by the moonlight shining brightly upon them. Smooth, pale skin appeared flushed. She was probably dreaming, he mused, something dirty. Things they both normally dreamed about, and if they were feeling uncharacteristically haughty, they would tease each other about them from time to time. Though, he knew not this time. Such banter couldn't be tossed lightly back and forth when his dream had been all consuming. Every time his eyes closed, he could see her face. The torment in her eyes as he ran her through.

The recollection made him recoil, inwardly flinching at the thought that in his nightmare, he had not only hurt the woman he loved, the woman he was so completely devoted to, and enamored with, but, he had killed her.

Was it the fear of losing her that haunted him, this new prophecy? Or, was it the fact that the more he killed, the more work he did for the Keeper?

Richard wasn't sure.

For all he knew, it could have been all of the above, and yet, it wouldn't make the difference. The point was he had seen her die. Had been the one to cause her death. Never-mind the Keeper succeeding, Richard wasn't on this quest for any other reason than to save her life. She was his universe. Without her, he might as well be dead, the world would be nothing but a barren wasteland.

The weight of his nightmare heavily dampened his spirits. Kahlan was the purest source of good that he knew, and he would do anything to protect her.

He would die for her.

Reaching out to run the back of his hand across her cheek, he felt his jaw tense. Time and time again they had proven their love for each other. Yet, here they were. Still sleeping upon separate bed spreads, yet side by side.

What he would give for a normal life. One without magic, or evil… Without pressing matters that had them fighting for their lives one minute, and running the next.

She deserved a better life than this, he was sure of it.

"Mmm, you're up early." Her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Even though he had been in a state of distress just moments prior, her soothing voice lulled the panic.

"Sorry to wake you." Her eyes focus in on his, still groggy from sleep but she does not move, nor stop his hand from caressing her skin. She enjoys the feeling of him touching her, always had. Closing her eyes, she gives a soft purr before reaching up to grasp his hand, and hold it against her face.

"Your palms are clammy." She notes, opening her eyes to stare at him as she sits up, turning her body towards his. He is almost aware of their proximity. "They only get this way when you're nervous, or afraid. What is it, Richard?"

He doesn't want to tell her about the dream. Too afraid of what it could mean once it's out in the open. She would inform Zedd, and Zedd would undoubtedly find some hidden message within it. Richard wasn't prepared to handle any news that would mean parting from her.

"Just a nightmare, that's all." He assures her, mustering a smile, and very glad he'd found a way around her Confessor's stare. She could always tell when he was lying, but the Seeker had become quite the master at disguising dire white lies.

Kahlan still feels unsure, even though he seems fine now. She knows he wasn't before, and so she wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him towards her.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her form, Richard hugs her close, reveling in the smell that is so her. She feels her nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck, and tightens his arms that much more.

A chilly breeze sweeps through the alcove, the two of them urging closer to shield themselves from dawn's approaching cold. Winter is almost upon them yet again. Time seems to fly by so quickly.

Taking a breath, Kahlan pulls back to search his eyes one last time. She smiles at what she finds there. His desire for her is normally dormant, but now its written all over his face. Chuckling lightly, she shakes her head before leaning in, placing a hand to his cheek and softly brushing her lips against his.

Before he can return the embrace, however, Zedd's inhumanly loud snore breaks the spell woven between them, and the two separate to allow a breath.

"What are you two doing?" The Wizard's voice is raspy from sleep, but the warning is plain as day. Laughing at this, both Kahlan and Richard pull back the rest of the way, stretching and yawning, preparing for the day ahead of them. "Have you been hunting yet, Richard? I'm starving!"

Shaking his head in answer, Richard gives Kahlan one last smile before turning to grab his sword and stands, pulling the blade around his waist. Sometimes, he wonders just how a skinny old man like Zedd can eat so much, yet weigh so little.

"I'll come with you." Cara states simply, as if she had been awake this whole time but her puffy eyes give indication that she too was disturbed by Zedd's snore. Not about to argue the company, nor the help, Richard just nods his head, brows furrowing as he feels like they're being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

"See these tracks? They're hares. Judging by the softness of the mud, I'd say they just came through. Probably towards that stream we passed earlier."

Rolling her eyes, Cara pushes herself back to her previous stance, waiting for him to stand from his own perched kneel. She may not have been a woods-guide, nor a hunter- in this sense- but she didn't need to be schooled upon every track and chipped bark.

"What?" He asks, almost innocently. But she knows he's chiding her. Baiting her only to get the rise. The cheeky grin on his face forces her to purse her lips together and thin them out in sheer effort to bite her tongue.

If he wasn't the Lord Rahl, and if she hadn't (dare she think it) come to care about him more than necessary, she might have agieled him. The thought sticks with her a while, if he continued to press her so, she won't be able to help herself. Kahlan would understand.

"Can we just find the little rodents and collect our dinner?"

"They aren't rodents, Cara." And there he goes again, off on another explanation about the wild and the animals in it.

The sound of the steam rushing through the thick forest is heaven to her ears as his mouth stops running when he spots two hares drinking from the stream. Her stomach growls hungrily, tongue lining her lower lip as she pulls her agiels free.

"What are you doing?" His voice is a little over a whisper.

She looks at him incredulously. "What does it look like I'm doing? Getting ready to fetch our dinner."

"Cara, I know you've never really gotten out much before you began tagging along with us, but you know how fast hares are. You couldn't catch them or be near them long enough to agiel them." He states matter-of-factly.

After shoving her weapons back into their holsters, she lifts her brows raising her shoulders lightly.

From the corner of her eye, she admires the way he pulls the bow off his shoulder and draws two arrows between his fingers, ready to take out both animals with one shot. It's this that first drew her to him. His amazing aim, the way he carries himself with such concentration. He's understands pain, maybe not to her extent, but to enough of it that she now respects him.

Though, she knows the respect runs deeper than commonality. It was a matter of admitting so.

The sound of the bow-string being drawn back alerted the hares, causing Richard to stop suddenly, waiting for the two to resume their peaceful activity before he interrupted. Hesitance wasn't something he was prone to, but the slight delay forced him to think about how he would take their lives.

Once he let the arrows go, he knew he would not miss. He would cruelly trek right on over, grab them by the feet and carry them back to camp to be eaten. There was never a second thought about the creatures lives, families they would leave behind. Loved ones, even. He'd only ever disregarded them as nature, and nature for hunt was derived from feeding the hungry.

But even that reasoning faltered after the dream he'd had.

"What's wrong?" Cara's voice pulled him from his momentary lapse.

Shaking his head slightly, Richard huffed in an air before straightening his posture and narrowing his eyes. The brown orbs shimmered with regret and an unknown guilt as he let the arrows fly. They wisped through the air, slamming into the hares and the force of impact sent the animals flying into the creek.

For the first time since he'd learned to hunt himself, Richard felt a deep sorrow for the lives he'd just taken.

"You're being quiet." Their trek back towards camp was slow, the two enjoying the others company rather than roaming in uncomfortable silence. "Something on your mind?"

Not paying attention to the Mord'Sith, Richard pursed his lips together, his eye brows furrowed, deep in thought. The line of his jaw was pulled tight, his shoulders back and the lines of his shirt were contorting. He was tense.

"Hey." Cara tried again, narrowing her eyes as she gazed over at him. The way his own were so distant, it was like he was in another world. . .

 _'Monster. . .'_

 _The red stained his hands, his clothes. His entire form was drenched in the crimson liquid. It's thickness and warmth sickening him as he cradled the form in his arms. The lithe body was now cold, and lifeless. Completely still, and weighing heavily upon his heart. Her blood, Kahlan's blood bled out her life force all around him._

 _'You know you're a danger to her. You almost struck her with your sword. You will be the one to deliver her to the Keeper. You, Richard Rahl. . .'_

 _The ground opened, the earth quaking and vibrating as the bright green vibrant fires from the Underworld spat upwards. Like lava from a volcano, and the heat seared through his skin. His brother, the previous tyrant and Lord Rahl appeared in the flames, his smirking face full of victory as he held the Mother Confessor's spirit in his arms. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, her eyes looking distraught and struggling against his hold._

 _Richard watched with a pained heart, his body completely still as if he too were now dead. He watched as she fought against Darken Rahl's hold. Watched as she screamed and screamed, her voice never reaching his ears. Her words were spoken to deaf ears, as he could no longer make out what she were saying. All he knew was that Rahl had her, was pulling her spirit into the Underworld, the place she feared the most. He was taking her away from him, and when Rahl clasped his hand over Kahlan's heart, and her body stilled, Richard felt himself die inside._

 _The silent tears which had fallen came in a cascade of sorrow. He felt numb, and sick, and all he wanted to do was die. Every bone in his body ached with the need for his Kahlan. For her smile, her touch. But no more. For he held her lifeless body in his arms, and he had been the one who had killed her._

 _'You **Monster**. . .'_

"Richard?" She was getting tired of this. Reaching out and abruptly grabbing his arm, she yanked him towards her, stopping them both. Richard's head spun up towards hers, mouth open slightly before he gave her a quizzical look. The distance disappearing, yet he looked as if he could cry. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen these eyes appear.

"What?" He asked, gathering a sharp breath, as if nothing had been wrong. As if he hadn't just been staring off into space, and ignoring her for the past five minutes. As if he hadn't just been haunted by his dreams during his consciousness. His heart still ached and burned with the thought of harming Kahlan.

"What?" Cara scoffed, leaning her head forward as if to ask him if he were serious. "Is that a rhetorical question? You were talking my ear off before and now you're even more silent that our dead friends here." She raised the swaying rabbits in hand, making her point known.

"Its…" Richard sighed, shrugging from her grasp on his arm before turning back towards the path and walking again. "Its nothing, Cara."

"Nothing? Really?" She pressed, kicking up her pace and catching up with him, grabbing his elbow and forcing him to face her. She'd been wanting an excuse to use her agiels on him, maybe now he'd give her one, she thought. "I know I'm not Zedd, Richard, but it was you who said I should feel a little more. And, well, I'm 'feeling' now so tell me what's got you so tense."

Looking into her eyes, Richard knew he couldn't lie to her. After all, he had been the one to insist that she was human. Right now, she was being so, and he couldn't bring himself to turn away that trust.

"I've been having this. . . Dream." He sighed, looking down, at his hands. "Every night, since the incident with the miners and then finding out I was a wizard. . ."

"Dreams?"

"Look, I know it sounds silly to be this worked up over something that goes on in my subconscious, but, it's the same dream every night, Cara. Maybe not in every way, but it ends the same. The voices are the same."

"Voices?" She raised her brow, almost smirking that he was so worked up over a nightmare.

Sighing again, Richard turned away from her. He scratched his head and wiped the hand down his face before resting his hands on his hips, pacing. Cara noted how she had only seen him this antsy when something was truly wrong. Maybe his dreams weren't just nightmares. Something was definitely bothering him.

"So you hear these voices, what do they say?"

He was silent a moment, and then, "Monster." He stopped, looking towards her. "They call me a Monster and say I'm nothing more than a danger to her. Over and over they state reasons behind their accusation."

"A danger to who, Richard?"

His eyes met hers, the look on her face was masked concern, and the one on his was pure terror. His heart pounded in his chest, the fear gripping his soul at the thought of killing his beloved. He had to swallow first, for the emotions of his nightmare threatened to over take him.

". . .Kahlan."

Cara's eyes widened slightly, her lips pressing together tightly as she shook her head. She didn't believe he could hurt the Mother Confessor. She almost wanted to yell at him for even thinking that he could, for even doubting himself, but she realized she wasn't quite sure how to even go about comforting.

This man had always been the vista of strength. He had always held his head high, been so confident. Even had unwavering faith in his and Kahlan's love for each other. Was this really the same man standing before her? The Lord Rahl she knew? The one who would risk his own life for anyone of them, and the one that would drive his own sword through his heart before even harming a single hair on Kahlan's head?

Before she could find her voice, a large group of birds dispersed from the tree's above. The trees rustling all around them, and an eerie silence filling the woods. The presence of magic was near, Richard and Cara could both feel it seeping through their veins and raising the hairs on the back of their necks.

"Cara." Richard's voice sounded strained, the tone a warning. "Go find Zedd." He ordered.

About to ask why, Cara noticed how his form seemed frozen. The vein in his neck pulsing and his face turning slightly red as he struggled against an invisible wall.

"I've been working on a few new spells, thought I might try them out on you."

The voice came from the far left, Cara swiftly turned to watch the witch woman walk forth. Her long red hair giving her away, and she seemed to flow freely in a mahogany gown. Cara reached for her agiels, gripping them in her hands; their screaming cries bellowing out into the woods as she followed Shota with her eyes, watching as she came to a halt in front of Richard.

"What do you want?" Richard growled out, clenching his jaw and in a failed effort, tried to move on of his arms only to feel himself tire out and sub come to pants.

"Hardly the way to greet a lady, Seeker." Shota grinned, glancing to Cara. "Call off your Mord'Sith before I take away your oxygen too."

Richard flared his nostrils, and Cara put down her agiels for the moment, posture ready to strike at any given moment.

"Why are you here, Shota?"

"I have some. . .disturbing information I think you need to hear."

"I don't give a damn about your prophecy!" Richard shouted, angered by the fact this woman was once again meddling in his affairs.

"Oh, this isn't about prophecy, Richard. Not unless you count the Mother Confessor and her pure, beating heart." Shota grinned, stepping forth and cocking her head to the side. "The dreams you've been having have been quite… disturbing, have they not?"

Richard stilled his struggling form, eyes widening and the fear rushing through him as he had never known it to do before. Cara set her jaw in a stern form, her fists clenched to the pain flowing through her weapons. She fed off the adrenaline in provided, fueling her rapidly beating heart. She wanted to rip this woman's head off.

"What do you know about them?"

"I know enough. I've come because I saw what happened with the miners. I saw how you nearly lost yourself in your rage, Richard Rahl. And I think you should know that that rage is an evil that runs through your veins."

"I would NEVER hurt Kahlan!" Richard was seething now. Cara felt an intense burst of pain through her agiels and glanced his way.

"No." Shot agreed, sensing the Seeker's anger rising. His form was struggling again, and it surprised her that his body moved slightly against her paralyzing spell. "But tell me, has Zedd told you about your previous fathers? Has he informed you about the massacre's that occurred because this rage could not be controlled? Did he tell you that one started out as a protector, just like you, Richard."

At that moment in time, Richard felt the world crashing down upon his shoulders. His dreams, the rage, the miners… Everything hit him full on and the one thing he saw most frightening in his mind was the image of Kahlan lying spent in blood in his arms. The sword of truth at his side, stained in her blood, and his hands covered by deaths sorrowful remorse.

Was he… a Monster?


	3. Chapter 3

Gently prodding the fire, Richard sat with his knee's drawn up and out in front of him. Forearms resting across as he made sure they were all warm. The storm had snuck upon them before he and Cara managed to return to the camp, and after their encounter with Shota, Richard had suggested they find some wood and shelter, in case their companions wished to know what kept them so long.

Richard wasn't so sure he wanted his grandfather and beloved to know. It would mean having to reveal the nightmares for what they were. Admitting his doubt aloud, to them, to those who would feed him wit conviction, and try to persuade him otherwise. While he needed the comfort, he also found this was something he needed to deal with on his own. Especially with the new prophecy.

It was becoming harder and harder to avoid his beliefs in the matter. Now that Kahlan's life had been threatened directly.

Automatically, Richard's sullen gaze turned towards the woman lying not even two feet from him. She was so exhausted from the events of the past few months. The hard traveling, the worrying she'd done over him while he was away. There had been several hordes of banelings to attack recently. The thought that he might not be able to protect her after all terrified him.

Her form was curled on her bedding, close to his own, wrapped in her green blanket. Her peaceful face in sleep was something he loved. The way she slept with such childhood abandon. He would never peg her to be as lethal as she were if he'd just been passing by. Not with the pure image she held without even trying; the beauty.

As he stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall with slow breaths, the way her hair snuck across her face, the way her body was turned towards him. Richard couldn't help but reach over and smooth his finger tips beneath the flyaway, brushing the strand behind her ear before letting his thumb ghost over her cheek slowly.

Trying to record her state of rest to memory. His jaw tensed, the prophecy, his nightmare, and Shota's words resurfacing in his head. Swirling like a plague that refused to relinquish its tight, suffocating grasp. He couldn't lose her. . .

\- - -

 _"Oh yes, its true Seeker." Shota sneered, raising her hand when Richard fought against the paralysis spell. She watched as the veins in his neck began to bulge. His face turning red. "There's no use fighting against it. I can easily increase the spells magnitude…" She paused, seeing the fire subside slightly in his burning eyes. "Or you could stop struggling, and listen to what I have to say."_

 _"Why should we trust you?" Cara spat quickly, her brows furrowed in hot accusation. The smoldering gaze of a Mord'Sith was nothing like that of a Seeker on the verge of his rage._

 _"Because I only came to alleviate the nightmares your Lord Rahl has been experiencing. Such a distraction will only complicate your quest." The witch woman's answer seemed plausible. Then again, she always had a way with words when she wanted to have her way with them._

 _"You're lying." Richard grunted out, allowing his body to relax slightly. "I don't have to be a Confessor to see that."_

 _"No, but you can not stand there and tell me that these vivid dreams you've been having haven't been visiting you during your consciousness mind. Richard," Shota softened her voice, genuinely seeming to feel some sort of compassion as she took a step towards the Seeker._

 _Instantly Cara had her agiels at the ready, her form swift as she stepped between the two of them. This man wasn't just her Lord Rahl, he'd become a dear friend to her. Though the pride she had as a Sister of the Agiel would never allow her to admit such a weakness._

 _"Cara." Richard reprimanded, his voice coming out in a harsh gasp. The Mord'Sith's posture relaxed only slightly, her eyes never leaving the woman before her._

 _"This is as far as you go, witch." She announced bitterly._

 _Shota regarded her briefly before turning her impending gaze upon Richard. He looked deep in thought, as if weighing his current options._

 _"Your time is running short, you know."_

 _"Then why aren't you talking?" Richard quipped, the fire in his eyes wavering as his muscles relaxed fully, though still tense._

 _"First, I need to know what Zedd has told you."_

 _There was a brief pause, again Richard seemed to debate the situation before he began in a swift recollection of what had happened months prior. "He told me about a tyrant who raged blood shed three-thousand years ago. He told me about the wizard, my ancestor, who was forced to put a binding spell on the warlords warriors, and that he had to kill the man who lost himself to his bloodlust." A small breeze blew through the area, bringing with it the scent of rain. "He explained to me that was how I was connected to the Minders. That my rage in the sword fueled their bloodlust as it did mine. But I controlled my anger." He stated sternly, the vein in his neck once more bulging and pumping with life._

 _Shota raised a brow inquisitively. "Is that all he told you?" She was slightly incredulous, but figured the old fool would leave out the details. He always had to protect his grandson from demons; ones the boy should have been aware of all along. Before it was too late. She only hoped that it wasn't now._

 _"What else is there?"_

 _"Did you know that Canton Rahl, this Wizard you spoke of; your ancestor, was also a protector of his people before he too went mad with power?"_

 _Silence hung in the air as Richard pondered her words momentarily, questioning her with only his eyes._

 _"Canton was a respected leader, Richard. He cared for his people, fought for them. Did everything in his power to keep the lands safe. That is, until he found that he could extend the limitations on his powers. That knowledge had no bounds. Your ancestor, Richard, lost himself to his own rage. To his bloodlust. The evil within him was only subdued for so long until he too became a feared tyrant. Ruthless and reckless beyond the likes which you could ever imagine."_

 _"You're lying!"_

 _"No, I'm afraid I am not Richard. You are marked by the Keeper. You are the one who will destroy all of life…" she baited, watching as his breath came quicker. The air became dry around them. It were almost as if gravity had suspended itself and evaporated from around them. It nearly threw her for a loop before she noticed the odd glow to his eyes; his gaze was that of a Raptors. "You're awaken by her screams at night, aren't you Seeker? Haunted by the images of her death, dealt by your hand. You claim you are keeping Kahlan Amnell safe, out of harms way. You claim to be her protector, when in fact, Richard Rahl, you will be the one who sends her to the Keeper yourself."_

 _The anger was there once more, Richard's form resisting against her powerful spell as he struggled to grasp for his sword. The blinding rage roared through him. He could feel his skin stretching, his muscles bulging in intense effort as his heart hammered against his chest out of hatred. The tips of his fingers and hair burned and tingled with the hot need to run this woman through. How dare she accuse him of being a danger to HIS Kahlan! All he had ever done was love and protect her!_

 _Shota clenched her fist, increasing the output of her spell ten fold. Richard collapsed to the ground in pain, nearly crying out but reminding himself that both Zedd and Kahlan were not far off._

 _Cara instantly brought her agiels up to Shota's arm, the woman screaming in pain before lurching back, her spell broken from the pull of muscle in her arm. Quickly, the Mord'Sith knelt beside her friend, concern washing over her features briefly as she rested a hand on his back, trying to quell the wrath._

 _Richard's chest heaved for air, his skin blood red and sweaty. He couldn't remember a time when his fury had been so great other than months ago with the Minders. He could feel the irritation bubbling just below the surface as his eyes lifted to meet the witch woman's._

 _"You know I speak the truth, Seeker. If you do not give up your title and pass the sword on to another, you will fulfill my prophecy."_

 _As the storm clouds gathered over head, Richard and Cara knelt mortified by the words that left Shota's mouth next._

 _"The Monster comes upon swift feet; visions of horror cloud his judgment. He will slay those to which he used to hold dear, and his betrayal will stain the Angel's white wings in her own blood." Thunder crackled in the distance, lightning striking down to create a triangular shape around them. "The name of this blood thirsty beast is none other than that of the last known descendent of the Rahl bloodline. **Richard Rahl**."_

\- - -

"Richard?" The soft voice calling his name lulled him from his thoughts, his eyes blurring slightly due to the translucent liquid now gathered there. "Richard, are you alright?" Once more, the angelic sound soothed his soul, quieting the inner demons which threatened to purge him into madness.

"I'm fine, Kahlan." Putting on his best smile, he glanced towards her, reaching up to wipe at his face. "I think I've been staring at the fire too long." He tried to laugh it off, though she was fixing him with a stare. It was truly useless to lie to a Confessor.

"No, you're not." She stared at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue. When his eyes returned to the fire, worry etched itself into her heart. Why was he suddenly withdrawing himself from her?

Lately he seemed to not want to touch her. He'd even been laying his bed fold far away from her own. She'd taken it upon herself to keep following him, never wanting to be more than three feet away at all times. Her heart ached that perhaps all the warding she had done in the past had finally forced him away from her. Never had she imagined it to feel so devastating.

"You've been acting strange these past few weeks, Richard. And this morning, you and Cara went off to find food for nearly two hours!" Desperation filled her voice, her form rising to her knees beside him. Her hands reached out to grasp his face, turning his head towards her. She hated it when he paid her no attention, when he ignored her on purpose. Was he unaware of the pain it caused her?

"Look at me." Kahlan pleaded when his eyes threatened to roam elsewhere. She was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions she got when those wonderful brown orbs settled on her blue ones. The masked pain hidden behind his gaze, the fear, the guilt, the worry, the agony. "Spirits, Richard…" She gasped, brows furrowing. "What is going on?"

Richard swallowed hard, her gaze holding his and he wished he could take away any pain she had ever felt because of him. The need to touch her sprang throughout his form like wild fire, his arms wrapping around her, crushing her against him. Kahlan returned the embrace in kind, her heart thundering loudly as she wondered what had him so worked up. He was the Seeker, fear was something he faced head on. And clearly, he was trying to suppress a horror of likes she had never known.

The crackling fire echoed throughout the small cave they were taking refuge in. Distant water drops calming their beating hearts in each others arms. Cara and Zedd had gone off before the rain poured in search of a town and horses, knowing they were close to at least a small village.

"You're scaring me, Richard." Her words broke through his heart. And instantly Richard pulled away, shuffling to his feet in an effort to put some distance between them. Tears welled in Kahlan's eyes, had he just pulled away from her?

Instantly, he noticed the hurt flicker across her face. She made no effort to hide the fact that he had just dealt a blow to her heart. Regret filled his spirit, and just as quickly as he had left her embrace, he was sitting beside her again, soothing his hand over her cheek.

"No, its not that Kahlan." He whispered hoarsely, leaning in to kiss her temple before sighing and closing his eyes. "I'm just… I was thinking about how all this time I haven't been there to protect you. About how I could have lost you. I was thinking about…" Searching his mind quickly for a way to divert her from his true nightmare, he thought of the hell he had gone through a couple of months ago. "I was thinking about the dream I'd had while I was trapped in the Valley of Perdition."

Kahlan pulled back from him then, kissing his forehead before looking into his eyes. Her own feelings clouding her judgment as she did not question him. She looked at him in sympathy. He'd told her briefly of what it was like back in that place… What had happened in his nightmare that had been so heartbreaking, he hadn't allowed her out of his sight for weeks.

"I can't lose you, Kahlan." He shook his head, drawing her back into his arms. He wished he could tell her what was truly bothering him. He wanted to tell her about Shota, about what she had told him. He wanted to tell her she needed to get as far away from him as possible in case it were all true.

"You're not going to lose me, Richard." Kahlan whispered against his neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the spot there before trailing wet kisses up his jaw. Richard groaned, the cave suddenly growing hotter. Her mind lost all reason, wanting to show him that she was going to be by his side, forever. Even she pushed back the thoughts of Aydindril, forgetting about her Confessor powers and her duties, forgetting that she was anything but a normal woman.

Their lips met in heated passion, hands groping and tugging at clothes. Kahlan ran her tongue along his lower lip, moaning in satisfaction when his own mouth opened to grant her access. Their appendages danced for dominance as he gently laid her back on her bedding. Her dark maroon jacket discarded as he placed his lips against the cold skin of her neck. Dragging his teeth and tongue along her skin, meshing his lips along the porcelain, he laved at her collar bone with his tongue.

Reason was slowly evaporating from both of their minds, Richards hands greedily roaming her body, wanting to sate her. She gripped him to her, spreading her legs and clamping her thighs against him. His hips rolled roughly into her own, his erection grounding against her, making her throw her head back and moan, the sound coming out as a shrill cry.

The sound reverberated through him, freezing him above her as the image of her lying in his arms, drenched in blood and eyes wide with death and fear seeped into his mind.

Heaving breath, Richard felt his heart slowly break. "Richard-"

"I'm sorry Kahlan, I…" He broke off, sitting back on his legs as he tried to gather his breath, lungs burning from the anger welling just below the surface.

Kahlan felt the sorrow well up in her. Not at just the fact that he had denied her, but because of the fact she had almost let herself go. She'd almost confessed him…

"No, its okay Richard. I understand." Her voice was devoid of emotion, yet he could sense the remorse.

She was pulling on her jacket by the time he realized Zedd and Cara were returning, the sound of their voices echoing lightly.

He wanted so badly to tell her that it wasn't that. That it wasn't her touch he feared, but touching her…

He said no more as he turned his gaze from his Confessor towards the sunshine now protruding the cave.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the Keeper laughing at him. Mocking him for his lack of control, forcing him to spiral further into the sinking feeling that perhaps Shota was right.

Maybe he really was a beast waiting to be set free.


End file.
